


[vid] Personal Jesus

by findmeinthealps, teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [6]
Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Church Sex, Confessional Sex, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Mild Sexual Content, Priest Kink, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Reach out and touch faith.
Relationships: Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Series: Vids by teyla [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/689070
Comments: 42
Kudos: 99
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/gifts).



> Happy festivids! Enjoy the hot priest. :3

**Music** : "Personal Jesus" by _Depeche Mode_  
**Notes** : Made as a treat for bingeling in Festivids 2019.  
**Download Link** : [personal jesus.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/festivids2019/personal+jesus.zip)

First published online in January 2020.  
  
The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.


End file.
